expert_nob_twiddlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonichu
Sonichu (born 17 March 19882) is the magnum opus of Christian Weston Chandler. He is a combination ofSonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu and is also Chris's imaginary son. He goes on adventures and "zaps to the extreme!" Sonichu's species, Sonichu, evolves from a Sonee, and can evolve into either Metonic or Ultra Sonichu. (Even though the original Sonichu mutated from Pikachu, which just makes the Sonichu comic even more convoluted.) Sonichu is only nominally the hero of the comic series, as he was swiftly pushed aside forChris as soon as the comic became an allegory for real-life situations. Contents hide * 1 Creation and development * 2 Fictional character biography * 3 Characteristics and personal life * 4 Sexual prowess * 5 Powers, abilities and weaknesses * 6 Sonichu as a Mary Sue * 7 Gallery * 8 See also * 9 Sources Creation and development The first drawing of Sonichu, circa 2000, from one of Chris's homemade Pokémon cards3 The CD cover in question, Christian's Favorite Hits!4 Chris revealed on his fail Wikipedia page that Sonichu is a product of a Computer Graphics Class. In March 2000, Chris had to create a CD Cover for an assignment. Despite being a ridiculously simple project, with infinite possibilities for a possible CD cover, Chris still struggled with the assignment, because he could not use copyrighted characters. It seemed as if Chris's usual technique of "cover everything with shitty video game characters" wouldn't work this time. But then, inspiration struck: Thus, an Internet legend, Sonichu, was born. Chris created the CWC's Sonichu Site! five months later, in August 2000. A few drawings of Sonichu appeared on the site, mostly on homemade Pokémon cards and other various sundry shit. The comic began shortly thereafter: Chris drew a few short comics in the following four years which eventually appeared in Sonichu #0. The comic was completed and released in 2005, five years after Sonichu's conception (and to think people bitch about waiting a few months for new comics to come out...). Sonichu's character design has changed little since Chris' first ill-inspired scrawling. Due toMegan's influence (read: wanting her sweet, wet china), Sonichu took on a more anime-like appearance. However, despite drawing Sonichu for over a decade, Chris has somehow managed to maintain the drawing skills of a six-year-old. Fictional character biography What would later become known as "Sonichu" hatched as a Pichu on 17 March 1988,2 which interestingly enough is also the exact birth date of Chris's cherished dog Patti.6 It would eventually evolve into a Pikachu on 26 February 1994.2 Awww Ewww Our hero's story began as the Perfect Chaos Monster lay siege to the town of Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog attempted to defeat the creature using the six Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. In the midst of this epic battle, Sonic bumped into the Pikachu who happened upon the scene. This collision somehow mutated the Pikachu so that it evolved to possess the physical characteristics and abilities of Sonic. After dispatching with the Perfect Chaos Monster, and being mistaken for Sonic, the newly evolved Pikachu declared himself to be a new species of Pokémon: Sonichu. After his transformation, he ran back to his parents' nest, where he found that they had been caught by Pokémon trainers. Showing the same callousness his creator shows after a loss, Sonichu does not seem to have attempted to find them, never mentioned them again, and even refers to Chris as his father.7 While Sonichu had gained new abilities from his transformation, his larger size made it impractical for him to forage for nuts and berries in the forest. Upon discoveringRosechu in the woods, he hoped to beg for food from her trainer, Kel and thus stalked Rosechu back to her and Kel's cabin, whereupon he introduced himself to them. Rosechu was immediately attracted to Sonichu for such qualities as being unable to name his favorite color. Their whirlwind romance was quickly consummated, and the two became passionate lovers. After rescuing Rosechu from Naitsirhc at CWCville Mall, Sonichu became recognized as the hero of the city. CWCville's Mayor, Christian Weston Chandler, congratulated him for his victory; Sonichu in turn commended his creator's work on the Sonichu comics and wished him luck in his Love Quest. Although Naitsirhc had been defeated, he succeeded in obtaining a sample of Sonichu's DNA which his adopted father, Giovanni, and Doctor Robotnik used to create Black Sonichu. Black Sonichu (unironically dubbed Blachu) was sent to capture Rosechu to lure Sonichu into a trap; however Giovanni and Robotnik did not reckon on Sonichu joining forces with Sonic. Together they overwhelmed both Blachu and Metal Sonichu to rescue Rosechu, who later met Amy Rose. One day while zapping to the extreme, Sonichu encountered The Destiny Cave, a mysteriousCherokian chamber guarded by an old man. The keeper of the Destiny Cave explained that Sonichu was the prophesied creature whose master would enter the cave and receive special powers. Sonichu reported this to Christian, and took him back to the cave. There, they learned theAnchuent Prophecy, which revealed that Chris is the reincarnation of his Cherokian ancestor and foretold of the release of an ancient evil. Sonichu blamed himself for allowing this evil force to escape, but Chris reassured him. After Chris took on the powers of Chris-chan Sonichu, transforming him into a hedgehog, Sonichu helped him adjust to his new powers and body. No sooner had Chris-Chan mastered these abilities when he and his son were ambushed by Wes-Li Sonichu, the reincarnation of the head of the Wasabi Clan, who sought to renew the hostilities between the Wasabis and Cherokees. Saramah Rosechu, the reincarnation of the wife of Chris's ancestor, intervened to stop the battle. Sonichu and these three prophesied hedgehogs formed a tenuous alliance to defeat a giant golem monster summoned by Mary Lee Walsh and Count Graduon. When Sonichu learned of Blachu's attempt to steal the Legendary Master Sunstone, he zapped to the scene of the crime, only to discover five other electric hedgehog Pokémon born from eggs dropped by the Chaotic Rainbow. Sonichu led this newly formed Chaotic Combo into battle against Blachu, defeating him utterly. While Christian and Sonichu were chillin' at the mall, Mary Lee Walsh's forces attacked CWCville, prompting Christian to summon the Chaotic Combo and transform into Chrs-Chan Pure with histwin sister. Sonichu contributed relatively little to this battle, as Chris did most of the heavy lifting. In the aftermath of the attack, during which Crystal was imprisoned in Count Graduon's Dark Mirror Hole, Sonichu confided to Rosechu about dreams of seeing his creator with long hair in a mirror. When Reldnahc Ha-Taque and Black Sonichu attacked CWCville Mall, Sonichu and Magi-Chanaccompanied Chris in responding to the emergency. Sonichu largely hung back as Chris battled his homosexual evil twin. After the threat of Reldnahc was eliminated, Chris, Magi-Chan, and Sonichu pooled their efforts to retrieve one of the seven Sonichu Balls from 1996. Magi-chan created a sphere to contain them, which Sonichu's tremendous speed would accelerate backwards through time. Although they successfully obtained the Sonichu Ball and returned to the present, Chris was lost in the time stream. Sonichu was disheartened by the disappearance of his father, but was able to console Rosechu so that she would be willing to have sex with him. The next day, after hours of vigorous sexual intercourse, Sonichu and Rosechu discovered the website 4-cent_garbage.com spreading slanderous lies about them and their friends. Most notably, the site had pictures of Rosechu with a penis -- pictures which caused Sonichu to collapse into violent nausea. Outraged, the couple stormed the 4-cent_garbage.com building to confront Jason Kendrick Howell. When Howell refused to remove the offending content from his website, Sonichu attacked him in an rage, but was easily defeated. It instead fell to Rosechu to teach Howell a lesson by shoving her breasts and pussy in his face while eating his brain. During Spring Break, Sonichu was briefly seen talking to Rosechu and surfing. After Chris's return from the Time Void, Sonichu returned to his role as second fiddle to Chris, doing the latter's bidding as Ultra Sonichu with some godlike powers of his own. When forces of evil attacked CWCville, Sonichu took time out from raging at homos andobjectifying his wife in order to defend the city. When granted the opportunity to finish the primary villain once and for all, Sonichu released her in order to allow his father to grab all the glory of defeating her (and thus putting the city in further danger). Later, after Collosal Chan's crimes against humanity, Sonichu served as "plaintif"sic/witness in the mock trial of the Asperpedia Four. After the predetermined verdict, Sonichu took part in Evan's brutal execution. Sonichu has also made an appearance drawn in marker on CWC's duck. Characteristics and personal life MY ASS HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH FIRE! Sonichu's hobbies include running, surfing and chillin'. He enjoys outdoor activities and the scenery around him. He appears to be undecided on whether his favorite color is yellow or blue. Sonichu's voice, as Chris would be his ideal candidate for a voice actor should there ever be a Sonichu cartoon, is more or less Chris's voice but in a slightly higher tone.8 He is deeply in love with his sweet-bolt, Rosechu, with whom he lives at a subdivision at 14 Brunchville Lane, CWCville, Virginia, 02024-1982. Sonichu is normally rather calm and collected, but when Rosechu's reputation is besmirched he flies into unthinking rage and/or vomits profusely. Sonichu is rarely seen away from Rosechu's side, and it is possible that his relationship with her has become overly possessive and abusive behind closed doors. "Chris almighty, I zap to the extreme all fucking day, can't I have a goddamn can of Reeb and watch TV, woman?" Despite maintaining an appearance of living in carnal sin, Sonichu and Rosechu have been secretly married since March 17, 20069 (a possible retcon by Chris to address complaints about Sonichu and Rosechu having sex outside of marriage). The two have gone to great lengths to keep it under wraps, wearing gloves over their wedding rings and keeping their three children — Cerah (potentially named after Sarah Hammer, Sarah Jackson,PandaHalo or Sarah May; take your pick), Robbie (most likely named after the retarded hero from The Adventures of The American Rabbit, or the not-so-retarded hero of the Chandler household), and Christine (one guess) — hidden in the attic like so many flowers. Whatever sordid reason for burying their union remains a mystery. It has become rapidly apparent that Christian believes that his characters exist outside the confines of his scented marker universe, though one wonders if a personage as bland and poorly-developed as Wild Sonichu could truly survive in our harsh world. Although many of his friends are members of his own species, his closest friend is his father and creator, Christian Weston Chandler. As the Sonichu series has shifted its focus from the titular character to its writer, Sonichu's role has been that of Christian's closest confident as he struggles to persevere in his Love Quest and endure the Stressful Torture of the internet bullies. WhenGiovanni asked Sonichu to declare Reldnahc the new Mayor of CWCville in exchange for Rosechu's life, he chose to defend Christian's mayoral throne without hesitation.10 Like father, like son. Chris has revealed that Sonichu's son, Robbie Sonee, is a Tomgirl.11 As of 25 August 2014, Sonichu is still 100% straight.12 Sexual prowess Sonichu's luck with the ladies apparently predates his transformation into an Electric Hedgehog Pokémon, as his CWCipedia biography notes that when he was still a Pikachu he made out with a Jigglypuff.2. Also, in Sonichu 8, Jiggliami says she used to have a Pikachu boyfriend. This raises some very disturbing implications, as the CWCipedia article also gives 1988 as the year of his birth and 1998 as the year in which he became Sonichu, meaning he could have not been older than 10 years at the time of said liaison. Chris has provided very intense details about Sonichu and Rosechu's anatomy.13 When erect, Sonichu's cock is easily seven inches (18 cm) long, and often ruptures the condomshe uses when 69-ing his beloved Rosechu.10 Powers, abilities and weaknesses Sonichu's stats. You know, for all the people who give a damn. Aside from the obvious super-speed and body-spinning powers transferred to him from Sonic, Sonichu also possesses many powers based on his original Pikachu form, most notably his lightning and thunder attacks. Some of his special attacks include: * Sky Uppercut: Jumping punch to the head from below, presumably similar in fashion to the Shoryuken from the''Street Fighter'' games. * Mega Kick: A martial arts-style kick, sometimes done in midair. * Double Team: The attacker quickly creates multiple false duplacates or themselves, disguising the real one temporarily and allowing them an opportunity to attack whilst the target is confused. * Spin Dash: Attacker curls into a ball and spins on the spot, before releasing and hurtling directly into the victim in a high-speed rolling attack. In the original games where this move came from, it was capable of breaking barriers, but this has yet to be seen in the comics. * Zap Cannonball: Attacker creates a ball of pure electrical energy in their hands, before thrusting their palms forward to fire it at the victim, in a similar fashion to the Hadouken from the Street Fighter games, or the Thunder Strike from Mega Man 7. * Iron Tail: Attacker swings his tail at the victim to hit them in a slapping attack. * Mud Slap: Attacker kicks conveniently placed mud to the victim's eyes to lower their accuracy. * Thunderbolt: Attacker charges up electrical power in body, before releasing it at the victim in the form of a long-ranged bolt of electricity. * Thunder: Attacker charges up electrical power, and uses it to summon lighting bolts down to the victim whilst simultaneously firing off electricity for a powerful lightning attack. Sonichu may well possess other special powers that have only been utilized during the scenes where he is off-panel, while Chris takes over the story. Interestingly, it is said that Sonichu and Blake are virtually the same. That being said, if one takes Blake's training in Sonichu #1 seriously, then that would mean that Sonichu is actually slower than Sonic. Blake's given speed was 200 km/h (124 mph), much slower than Sonic, who can apparently hit Mach 1 (1,225 km/h / 761 mph) unassisted (so far, the best Sega has been able to show in-game is around 300 mph (483 km/h) in Sonic Unleashed). Even more, it is said that Blake can reach a spinning power of 200 rpm, which is barely enough to get a cool breeze. (However, in''Sonichu's News Dash!'' #2 Chris claimed that Sonichu can go faster than the speed of sound.) Sonichu has a literally paralyzing allergy to pickles, and eating too much of them can make him swell like a balloon.12 Sonichu as a Mary Sue Sonichu is as straight as Chris. Aside from being an unoriginal Sonic recolor that blatantly violates international copyright laws, one of the chief traits of Sonichu that drewtrolls to Chris is that Sonichu is a Mary Sue. In other words, he is an obvious avatar for Chris's personal power fantasies. When the comics don't focus on Chris himself, they still manage to focus on Sonichu, who serves as Chris's idealized version of himself. Unlike Chris, Sonichu has a girlfriend whom he met, fell in love with, and drew into a meaningful relationship in a few hours' time; is agile, good looking, and loved by everyone; and despite his success, he somehow manages to "admire" Chris. A notable instance of Sonichu as a Mary Sue is in Sonichu #8, where Sonichu merely stands in for Chris as he fights the trolls during the battle with 4-cent_garbage.com. The fact that Sonichu ultimately gets his ass kicked and has to be saved by his sweetheart just adds another level to this dumbfuckery. Gallery * Sonic VS Sonichu- the battle nobody wanted to see explodes onto your computer screens! * More than you ever wanted to know about Sonichu's stats. * Even Sonichu wearsPedo-Glasses! * SONICHU VS.NIGRACHU FIGHT! * Fun fact: Chris would never actually go into a disco because it's toosmokey and drunky for his tastes. * Watch out Sonichu, it's Black Sonichu! * HE'S A STREET SMART COP WITH 20 YEARS ON THE FORCE! HE'S A ROOKIE OUT OF ACADEMY! TOGETHER, THEY DELIVER JUSTICE. COMING THIS SUMMER. * Chris, marveling at his creation where either Sonichu is holding a minidisc version ofChristian and the Hedgehog Boys or an unfortunate licensedcondoms with album art on them. * Yes, even Chris's game consoles have Sonichu on them, like his PSP. * Even for your DS! * Chris and Sonichu are keeping an eye on you,Evan. FIND YOUR OWN VIDEO GAME FRANCHISES TO INFRINGE UPON! * * * * That's right, he made a reverse foil card with actual tin foil. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Yu-Gi-Oh! * A proposed site logo idea that was rejected for not being bad enough. Also, Sonichu's smiling because he's gonna rape her within seconds. * Freddy Mercury Sonichu, noted guitarist in Christian and the Hedgehog Boys. * And his GBA * (with layout so you can instantly make it worthless) * Very intimidating... * Spoiler: either that was an abandoned building nobody gave a shit about or it was a wall that was going to be demolished immediately anyway. * Really? Of all the things going on campus, you had to go with asking Chris about Sonichu? * Sonichu with Rosechu, in Pixelblocks form. * Nothing is safe. * DVD notes * They've fused! * In ModNation Racers * In LittleBigPlanet * In Flipnote Hatena * LEGO Sonichu. It's completely filthy because it's the one he plays with the most. * "Sonichu's Zapping Boom," a drawing Chris made in 2014 and sold on eBay. * Homemade SonichuAmiibo. See also For Truth and Honesty, see the archivedCWCipedia page on Sonichu (character) Tired of "Good Fan Art"? Visit our constantly expanding Gallery of Evil Fan Art! There's even a whole section dedicated to Sonichu! * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pikachu * Sonichu (comic) * Sonichu (species) * All other uses of that damn "Sonichu" word * Bionic the Hedgehog * Medallions of Fail Sources Category:Original Characters Category:Autism Brigade